Family Don't End With Blood
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Re-Edited Version - Claire Novak has lost everything in a single night. Her mom has been possessed by a demon, her dad is once again an angels vessel, all she has left is a hunter. SO NOT A SHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a re-edited version of my original story. It's a lot shorter but I feel it's better, as I've cut out a lot of the episode stuff, (cause really we know what happened in the episodes) and while reading it back I found, at least to myself, that I spent too much time on Dean and Cas, and not enough on Claire.**

**Story Setting: Between the end of season four's episode Rapture and season five's episode Free To Be You And Me.**

**Special thanks to my Beta Saysesydo. You're the best. Any remaining grammar/spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Claire sat on the wooden steps listening to Bobby calling everyone he could think of in a desperate attempt to locate the missing Winchester. Dean had escaped to the bathroom saying he needed to clean up, though Claire figured he just wasn't ready to face Bobby's questions. She may have only been among them for a few days but she already knew the routine. Bobby Singer wasn't Dean and Sam's father, but he sure acted like it. He was concerned for them and although he was constantly calling them idjits, she could tell he loved them deeply. It showed now, as a very worried Bobby sat slouched in his desk chair calling the person on the other end of the line a moron and saying he had more important things to worry about than a gang of zombies in Memphis. It was still a little weird hearing words like 'Demons' and 'Zombies' batted around causally. After all, this was the real world, things like that didn't exist, or at least that's what she'd always been told. Now she knew differently.

Claire physically jumped when Bobby slammed down the phone and swore very loudly.

"You alright kiddo?" Dean voice broke the strained silence.

She tilted her head back to look up at him. He was clean now; the blood that had caked his face had been washed away, leaving only a few cuts and bruises. When he'd strolled warily through the door an hour ago, Claire had stared open mouthed at the sight. He'd only paused long enough to tell Bobby _'Sam's gone'_ before dragging himself up the stairs. She could still see that wariness in his eyes, it reminded her of her mom a year ago when her father had talked about hearing angels speaking to him. Neither of them had believed him, though in hindsight maybe they should have. Her mom had forced him to visit a doctor, who'd quickly said it was mental illness, because it was completely absurd that he was actually talking to angels right? So they'd prescribed pills, which of course her dad refused to take. Claire had sat at the top of their stairs the night her dad had left, listening to her mom and dad _'discuss'_ his problem. She'd heard her mom mention taking her to her grandma's if he didn't start taking his pills. She had run back to her room scared of losing her family.

Her heart had slammed against her ribs when she'd heard the front door open and close. Dressing quickly she'd rushed out hoping to stop her dad from leaving, hoping to keep her family together. When she'd appeared on the doorstep her father had been standing perfectly still in the cold, just staring out across the street, she'd called to him, when he turned with a confused and distant stare on his face her heart clenched tight. Then he'd said he was not her father and walked away. Claire had watched after him in shock until her mom appeared behind her, wanting to know why she was out of bed.

"Dad." She'd forced words past her rapidly closing throat. "He's left." She turned into her mom's arms, buried her head into her chest and sobbed. For hours, days and months she'd cried thinking her father had abandoned them. Watching her mom's love turn from worry to anger to hate as the months passed with no word, finally she'd sat Claire down and told her in an icy tone, that it was very likely that her father was dead.

And they'd believed that until three days ago when he'd arrived on their doorstep. Claire had never felt such happiness and relief in her life; she was getting her family back. – Sadly it hadn't remained that way. Her happy family reunion had quickly turned into a horror movie. Her mom was 'possessed' by a demon who'd vanished during a fight, while her father had given himself to an angel to release her. So now she had no family, nothing but these men. - No one to count on but Dean Winchester. Strangely putting her trust in the man was easier that she would have thought. A part of her told him that he was a good person, a loyal trustworthy man and that she couldn't be in better hands. And he'd promised to find and save her mom, no matter what, and she believed him completely.

"Claire?" Dean broke through her thoughts; his tone though wary, now rang with concern as he took a seat next to her. "Kiddo?"

Claire felt the stinging tears slide from beneath her lashes; she felt the warmth of Dean's body next to her and his heavy arms sliding around her shoulders, pulling her close in comfort. With that she began cry.

"Hush, shhh. It's alright, you're safe here." Dean tried to sound comforting, reassuring but it wasn't helping. "Listen Kiddo, - I know this is all a little…. well, screwy…" he sighed. "…but I want you to know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Okay. – I'm going to keep my promise and find your mom."

There was a long silence as Claire straightened and sniffled back her tears, finally calming down. "She was here."

Dean's brows furrowed. "Who? – What?"

"Mom…. Well, that thing in her, she was here."

"What!" Dean yelled, drawing Bobby's attention from the other room. "Are you alright? - What happened?"

"N- Nothing…. I'm fine… she wanted me to go with her…." Claire sniffled again. "… I thought it was her, Dean. I really wanted it to be her…"

**~Supernatural: Family Don't End With Blood~**

Claire allowed her mind to go back to that morning. She still remembered the whole thing. Still felt the pain of seeing her mom only to discover it wasn't her. She'd been sitting on the porch staring down blankly at some random book she'd grabbed from Bobby's shelve. She didn't really want to read it, it was merely a distraction from… everything. The words were just a jumble of letters that meant nothing, though a few penetrated her consciousness, things like _demon_, _possession_, _sulfur,_ each time sending a shot of agony to her heart.

She'd finally stopped crying leaving her eyes red raw and feeling completely drained. She'd had the nightmare again, the same one she'd had since this whole horrid mess had begun. Black eyes staring at her with hate, a hand slapping her face, her father being shot, the smell of blood and rotten eggs. Though she knew it hadn't been her mom, because Dean had told her so, her dreams just wouldn't listen. So she'd woken up in tears, only to continue crying throughout the day, wishing something would ease the pain.

That's why she'd escaped to porch, waiting for the return of a man she'd only known a few days, yet felt like she'd know eternity. She couldn't understand what it was about Dean that made her feel safe. All she knew was since he'd left to find his runaway brother, she'd felt a cold chill settling over her and fear seeping into her bones.

Dropping the book on the wooden boards she focused her gaze on the maze of rusting cars, wondering why she trusted Dean Winchester so easily. Everything she'd seen told her he was dangerous, that her life was never going to be the same. She'd always been told not to talk to strangers. Assumingly that meant not to trust them either, after all wasn't it drummed into every child that you don't get into a strangers car, yet she'd taken the man's outstretched hand, followed him from the warehouse and gotten into his car without so much as second thought. It was as if her soul felt drawn to trust him. She'd been contemplating why that was when she arrived. At first Claire had been happy, relieved, her heart pounding in her chest with joy. She'd stared wide eyed at the woman a few feet away, smiling warmly at her.

"Claire."

"Mommy?"

"Hey sweetie."

Her instant reaction was to run into her mother's arms like the lost child she was, but there was a voice in the back of her mind holding her back, warning her to be cautious. A voice she recognized but couldn't place.

"H-how did you…" she looked around for Dean or maybe even Castiel, hoping they'd fulfilled their promises and brought her mom back to her, but there was no sign of either of them and a shiver ran the length of Claire's spine as she continued to stare at her mother, her hands shaking at her side and her heart racing.

"What's the matter sweetie?" her mom had said, hurt in her eyes. "It's me, I promise. – Come on."

Claire stood cautiously, never taking her eyes of the fair haired woman before her. The coming of tears began to burn her throat. "Mommy? – I-is that r-really you?"

She tilted her head a little and sighed. "Of course it's me; I've come to get you. – We can go home now."

"Dean said it wasn't safe."

Her mom visibly flinched and Claire saw a spark of anger in her eyes. "Did he? Well he doesn't know what he's talking about." Her voice was harsher than usual. "He just wants to keep you away from me. – Just like that _angel_ is doing to your father."

Claire swallowed back the tears, not wanting to listen but unable to stop herself.

"It's their fault your Daddy's dead…"

Claire shook her head.

"…and it's their fault I was taken by that demon."

The teenagers' heart was crashing painfully against her ribs, her stomach fighting a fresh wave of nausea.

"But you don't have to worry now, I'm here. I'll take you home and you'll never have to see any of these dangerous people again. – Come on sweetie, let's go home."

Claire hands were shaking, her heart pounding and tears poured from her soft aqua eyes as she took a step back. "Bobby!"

Claire had stood frozen to the spot when the thing inside her mom rushed toward her, but thankfully Bobby was faster. He burst through the door, shot gun raised and he fired on instinct, catching the demon in the shoulder. Claire screamed and the '_demon'_ had vanished, cursing as it went. Claire released a shaky breath when she felt Bobby's hand on her shoulder. She didn't even hesitate to throw herself into the old man's arms, finding herself crying.

"Shhh…" Bobby whispered gruffly, his weapon free arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her tight. "It's over. You're safe."

Claire pulled back a little. "I-is she…."

Bobby glanced down at her guilty. "Nah, I barely scratched her." He'd stood there comforting her for a while before ushering her back inside.

All Claire had wanted at that moment was Dean.

**~Supernatural: Family Don't End With Blood~**

Claire was pulled back from the memory by the weight of Dean's arm tightened around her again.

"I…" he swallowed back his own tears. "…I know, Kiddo."

Dean turned angry, silent accusing eyes on Bobby.

"Don't look at me like that boy, what was I meant to do, keep the girl locked up in the safe room? – None of us would have expected that thing to come here. As it was, Claire realized it weren't her mom and called me."

Dean glanced down at the girl and smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry."

Claire shrugged, pulling away once more. "It's alright…" she sniffed. "…I just…knew it wasn't her. – Will she come back do you think?"

Dean shrugged. "The demon? Not if it knows what's good for it. – As for your mom, only if me or Cas find her. – So if you do see her again and neither of us is with her…."

"It's not her. – Yeah, that's kind of how I knew it wasn't mom, because you weren't there."

Dean nodded, grinning at the girl proudly. "You're a clever one, aren't you?" He forced a laugh. "That's all I need, another brainiac in my life."

"Well at least I don't have to put up with another idjit in this family," Bobby announced, warmly smiling at Claire before turning a hardened glare on Dean. "So you want to tell me what the hell happened with Sam?"

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Claire escaped to her room while Dean and Bobby spoke, she felt tired and more than a little empty. Sitting on the bed that was now hers, she stared at the wall. Bobby and Dean had cleared out the room the day they'd arrived, needing something to occupy themselves, while blocking out the screams coming from the basement where Dean's brother Sam had been locked up. Claire didn't remember much from her time as Castiel's vessel, but from what she'd heard; Sam had been caught drinking demon blood and had been suffering some kind of withdrawal. She hadn't been overly aware of the screaming if she was honest. That first evening and most of the next day had felt more like she was in a bubble. She'd seen and heard, but it had been dull, muffled, and not quite real. It hadn't been until she'd stood in the doorway of the _'safe room' _that that bubble had actually burst, allowing her mind to take in just what was happening to her and around her. After that it had been hard to ignore the screaming. When Dean had woken her early to tell her that Sam had escaped and that he had to go after him, her instinct had been to plead with him to stay but he'd looked so worried, so tired and so sad, that she'd known deep down that he had to go. After all, Sam was his family; she was just an orphan he felt responsible for.

Claire fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear Bobby's booming voice through the floorboard, though it was muffled, she knew he was yelling at Dean for whatever he'd done. Staring at the white ceiling Claire closed her eyes and listened, her eyelids drifting closed.

She didn't sleep that long, maybe an hour or so. When she woke it was quite. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she headed for the door, pausing a moment to look back at the room. As she came down the stairs, she saw Bobby sitting at his desk, his head bent over more books. She strolled casually into the room, amazed by how quickly she'd settled into this strange place. "Where did Dean go?"

"He got a call on the bat phone."

Claire frowned at him.

The old man pointed to the ceiling. "Angels."

Claire raised her gaze and sighed. "Oh."

She strolled over to the window, falling onto the couch that sat in front of it and stared outside.

"You alright kid?" Bobby asked.

Claire shrugged, giving him a sad lopsided smile.

"Wanna help?" he asked.

"With what?"

"Research." He held out a small slim book for her.

Claire got off the seat, taking the book. "Research on what?"

"Just look for anything mentioning seals."

"Seal? Like Sea World?"

Bobby chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No, kid the other kind, the kind that holds things shut."

"Oh." Claire blushed, dropping back onto the couch and opening the book. For the next hour, she tried to read, but only found herself staring at the engravings, until she fell asleep again.

**~Supernatural: Family Don't End With Blood~**

"Try to understand!" Castiel pleaded.

_Understand? _Oh he understood perfectly. Zachariah had made it all crystal clear to him. It was Castiel that didn't get it. Dean thought as he stood staring at the angel, who until a few hours ago he'd considered an allie. That had all vanished with Castiel's refusal to help him. His refusal to see that what was happening was wrong. How could he _not_ see it?

"This is long foretold. - This is you're…."

"_Destiny_!" Dean interrupted, shaking his head. "Don't give me that holy crap. – Destiny, Gods plan. - It's all a bunch of lies you poor stupid son of a bitch. – It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line!"

Castiel's gaze narrowed, listening to Dean's outburst, trying to remind himself that it was anger, that what he was saying wasn't true. He kept telling himself that this was a test of faith. That heaven was doing what needed to be done. That this was his father's plan and he must trust in that. But it was there, in the back of his mind, that small voice telling him that Dean was right, and that he should be listening to him.

"You know what's real...?" Dean continued, his gaze pleading desperately with the angel. "…people, families, that's real. - Claire's real." Castiel flinched, physically. He didn't need to be reminded what this would mean for the girl. "…and you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"Claire will be safe." Castiel insisted.

"Uh." Dean scoffed. "…Why? Because she's Jimmy's daughter?"

"Yes."

"And what about the others Cas…? Other people sons and daughters, you're just going to let _them_ die?" Dean clenched his jaw and his fists. "But as long as Claire's safe, screw the rest of the world."

"That's not fair Dean."

"No shit."

Castiel felt a sudden wave of anger, another one of those human emotions that had been taking root within him of late. He felt so many emotions now it was almost a physical weight. Those emotions had been what had brought him to the point of turning his back on heaven and his mission. That is, until Zachariah had '_convinced'_ him that he was wrong, that what he felt was wrong. Telling him it needed to be banished or ignored. But the anger couldn't be controlled. Dean was laying all of this at his feet, as if he could do anything to stop it. He was just one angel. "What is so worth saving?" Castiel asked furiously stepping into Dean's personal space. "…I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, your confusion. In paradise all is forgiven. You'll be at peace, with Sam," Castiel said earnestly, though whether he was trying to convince Dean or himself, he couldn't tell.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment, the tension between them an almost physical thing. Finally Cas broke eye contact. It was all too hard, how could he convince Dean of something _he_ was beginning to doubt. But Dean would not allow him to look away. He sought out Cas's gaze determinedly.

When the contact was secure, Dean spoke. "You can take your peace and you can shove it up your lily white ass. – 'cause I'll take the pain and guilt, I'll even take Sam as is, it's better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. – and I'm sure Claire would agree with me."

As Dean continued to rant Castiel turned away. This was too hard, it wasn't meant to be hard. Sam was meant to break the seal and become Lucifer's vessel, Dean was meant to become Michaels. That was the plan, God had decided. That was what every angel in heaven knew and wanted. So why didn't he? Why did Castiel's heart pound with a need to help Dean?

"Look at me!" Dean yelled, turning him forcefully. "You know it!"

The angels' human heart raced as Dean reminded him that he'd made a choice once, that he'd been willing to turn against heaven and warn the hunter before he'd been ripped from his vessel. It had only been three days ago to Dean, but to Cas, it had been longer. It had been weeks. Weeks spent being '_persuaded'_ to see things the right way until he'd finally agreed. He'd forced back all the human emotions that had crept into his grace. Then he'd heard Jimmy's voice, demanding his help, accusing him of abandoning him and breaking his promise, and it had pricked those human emotions. When he'd tried to retake his vessel, he found it impossible. Jimmy was dying and his anger at the angel meant he'd not accept him back, so Castiel had been forced to seek out a new vessel. Claire. The girl had been so scared for her parents; her mother having been possessed by demon. She'd seen her father being shot and when Castiel had told her that he could save her mother. She's said yes without a moment's hesitation. Of course, Castiel hadn't thought about the long term, he'd just wanted- no - needed, to keep his promise to Jimmy. The instant he'd arrived back on earth in a new vessel he'd gone to Dean's aid. Without even realizing it, Dean was the first person he'd wanted to protect. In doing so he'd allowed the demon possessing Claire's mother to escape. Once Dean was safe, he'd turned his attention to his old vessel Jimmy. Castiel couldn't help the feeling of lose that came over him. Jimmy Novak had been a part of him for what felt like eternity; he had not wanted it to end with the man's death. So when Jimmy pleaded for his daughter's life, Castiel had agreed, even though he shouldn't have, but those human emotions and that desire to protect Dean had prevailed.

"Help me now…. _Please_." Dean's voice broke though the angels' thoughts.

"What would you have me do?" Castiel sighed.

"Get me to Sam; we can stop this before it's too late.".

Castiel narrowed his gaze. "I do that we'll all be hunted, we'll all be kill."

"If there's anything worth dying for, this is it." Dean stared pleadingly into the angels' eyes, willing him to make the right decision.

When Castiel slowly, regretfully shook his head, Dean's heart fell. He swallowed back the pain the angel's refusal caused him. "You spineless, soulless son of a bitch…." The hunter turned, walking away from Castiel. Needing to distance himself from the angel who had saved him from hell but who now refused to help him. "…What do you care about dying, you're already dead. We're done."

Castiel's heart shattered at the look in Dean's gaze, at the sound of his voice as he turned away from him. "Dean." He whispered.

"We're _done_." Dean repeated.

Castiel swallowed hard as he vanished.

Dean glanced over his shoulder to find the angel gone and with him Dean's final hope.

**~Supernatural: Family Don't End With Blood~**

Castiel stood over Claire as she slept on the couch in front of Bobby Singer's window. The aging hunter was sitting at his desk shuffling though papers. Castiel couldn't seem to keep away from the girl; he couldn't help feeling concerned for the welfare or the desire to see her. This was the third time he'd stood over her, watched her sleep, his mind troubled over what to do. He couldn't understand why he felt this, why he felt anything at all.

He blamed Dean. Before he'd met the hunter he hadn't known what it was to feel, now it was all he seemed to do. Since the day he'd pulled Dean Winchester out of hell, he'd questioned and doubted every order and action. He found himself opening up to the humanity inside him, allowing Jimmy's concern for his daughter to taint him. Though maybe it wasn't Jimmy's concern, but his own. After all Claire had been a vessel too, if only for a short while, and an angel and his vessel held a special bond. And he'd made Claire a promise, to protect her and help her mom. A promise he had every intention of keeping.

He stared down at the blond girl as Dean's pleas reverberated through his mind yet again. They'd been haunting him for hours and though he tried to deny it, when Dean had turned away from him, something in his chest shattered. It suddenly became harder to picture paradise. It had been so easy once, when he'd thought of these humans, his father's beloved children. He'd never thought of them as mud-monkeys or insignificant, but he hadn't seen them as people either. Not until he'd been forced to spend time with one. One particularly irritating human, filled with well-deserved self-hate but who fought tooth and nail for people who would never acknowledge his existence.

To the world around him, Dean Winchester was just a name on a police report. Just a face that passed through town after town saving a few humans from whatever monster was haunting the shadows. But Dean was so much more than that. Not because he was destined to save the world. Not because he was destined to say yes to an archangel, but because despite being invisible and having nothing to call his own but a brother, an old drunk, and a classic car, Dean was the kind of man that would put a single individual life above a billion because that single life was just as important as a billion. He would fight for their right to free will.

Dean was the kind of man who'd been born to put others before himself, even if he hid it behind drink and sex and humor, he care about the planet; whether it was a stinking pile of turd or the most beautiful thing in creation. Dean was the kind of man who would take in a young girl he'd only just met, protect and care for her because she had no-one else.

Castiel reached out to brush at Claire's hair, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He leaned forward and whispered an Enochian prayer into Claire's ear, brushed a kiss to her forehead before vanishing.

He appeared on a bench in an abandoned snow covered park, his thoughts turning over and over the change in him and where it had come from. After a length of time, he came to the conclusion that there had been many catalysts that had caused the alteration to his character. It wasn't just Jimmy's inexplicable ability to influence him. It came from his own weakness. It came from his grace spending so much time bound to a broken human soul while he fought to free them both from hell. It was that soul's grim determination to question everything the angel did and said, while at the same time showing utter faith in him. It was Uriel's betrayal and Anna's attempted persuasion. It was all these things that had slowly worn away the angelic armor 'til he was nothing more than an angel with a chance at free will. - All he had to do was take it.

Uriel had said to him that all he had to do was not be afraid, and although he'd told his brother that he wasn't, it had been a lie, an unconscious lie but a lie none the less, because he had been afraid. Uriel had found free will and he'd chosen the wrong side, costing him his life. Now Castiel was faced with a similar choice, only for him it was Heaven or Humanity? – No, that was a lie too. It was Heaven or Dean Winchester?

As soon as the choice presented itself in his mind it was already made. The choice had already been made for him. Not by heaven, or even by Dean, but by his own conscience and the human emotions that were crowding his grace. He knew these emotions had names: guilt, pride, pain, loss. – But the one that was forcing his hand was one that was used constantly in heaven without ever really understanding it…..Love.

Love wasn't like the other emotions, it held so much within. Dean loved Sam and Bobby and his parents. Jimmy loved Claire and Amelia, and she them. Sam had loved Jessica and Madison and he suspect he may even love Ruby. Dean had loved Cassie. All these different forms of love where confusing to an angel with no experience with any of them. Angel's loved their father and they loved humanity, Castiel knew, but it was different. From what he'd seen and learnt and now felt of love, it was not something you could just turn away from. If heaven loved humanity as it said it did, then why were they willing to destroy it? If their father loved them all, why would he want this?

Castiel's head dropped into his hands. None of it made sense. The love of heaven did not follow the same rules as the love of earth. One was willing to destroy that which it supposedly loves, while the other was fighting to save it. Castiel knew his only choice was to follow his father's original order, the one he'd given at the beginning. Love humanity, which he took to mean protect humanity.

With his decision made Castiel left the snow covered park and rushed to Dean's aid. He would help the hunter locate his brother; they would stop this before it started. He would embrace and prove his love.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, Sam didn't banish the demon from Amelia like in the episode. She vanished while Castiel was saving Dean. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Continuing the re-edited version. **

**Catch-Up: Claire is left alone when her mom is possessed by a demon and her dad becomes Castiel's vessel again. With no one to look after her, Dean takes her under his wing. **

**Story Setting: Between the end of season four's episode Rapture and season five's episode Free To Be You And Me.**

**Special thanks to my Beta Saysesydo. You're the best. Any remaining grammar/spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Claire woke unaware of just how screwed the world had suddenly become. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and nothing seemed any different. As always the first few moments of Claire's consciousness were filled with a warm peace of mind, until realty hit her point blank in the heart. _Again_. She tried to disappear back into sleep but the sudden ring of Bobby's phone made that impossible. So she just lay there, staring blankly at the wall, her back to the old man, listening to his conversation. Bobby sighed with relief then groaned. Claire heard glass tapping glass and knew he was pouring himself another drink.

"Are you boys alright?"

There was a distant hum from the other end of the line and Claire's stomach relaxed knowing it had to be Dean. She's been worried when he'd vanished and had refused to go to bed, so she'd settling on the couch with another of Bobby's books. She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, but it had been a surprisingly peaceful one, she hadn't had the nightmare, only a dream about a warm summer's day with her family.

"I'm sorry boy."

The teenager could feel the old man's eyes on her back.

"Of course I'll bring her, where are you?" Bobby jotted the address on a random piece of paper. "Claire's fine. She's asleep on the couch. – Do I look like an idjit to you? I'll call in a favor. There's a woman I know about three miles outside of town, she's got two daughters, I helped her out a few years ago. Claire'll be safe with them."

When she heard the old man hang up the phone Claire sat up, looking over at him. "Was that Dean?"

"Yeah. I've got to go meet him, so I'll be leaving you with some friends of mine."

"I heard. - Is….Is everything alright? Did he find Sam?"

Bobby nodded sadly.

Claire frowned, slipping off the couch. "Bobby? - What's wrong."

Bobby met the young girls gaze wearily. "Nothing, things have just gotten…"

"Screwy?" Claire murmured.

"Yeah. But we'll get through it. We always do. I'll just need for you to stay with Mrs. Daniels until me and those idjits get back, okay?"

Claire nodded sadly. "Okay."

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

An hour later she was sitting on another strangers couch. The Daniel's house was very much like her own had been. She glanced over her shoulder to Bobby, who stood in the far corner with Rose Daniels, a woman in her mid-thirties with long dark hair. When they'd arrived, she'd been introduced as Claire Winchester. Bobby had told her on the way over that it would be safer if they did not use her real name, and she'd expected to have to pose as Bobby's niece of something. It had been a surprise when he'd said she'd be going under the name Winchester rather than Singer.

"Why not use your name?" Claire had asked curiously.

"Everyone knows I ain't got no kin, kid, nothin' but the boys. So they'd never believe that you're of any relation to me," he'd replied matter-of-factly. Claire thought she saw a shadow of regret cross his face. "Besides…" he smiled over at her. "…one look at ya, and they'd know we ain't related."

Claire had laughed at that, then felt utterly awful about it. How could she laugh when she'd lost her parents? Bobby must have sensed her sudden misery.

"We'll find your mom, Claire. Dean never breaks a promise." _If he can help it_.

Claire nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and turned to silently stare out of the window, telling herself that her mom was still out there somewhere and that as soon as Dean was back, he'd find her and get that monster out of her. Then she'd at least have half her family back.

Claire turned back round on the couch, but continued to listen to what was being said.

"My kind of trouble," Bobby whispered none too quietly.

Rose nodded understandingly. "Well I owe you Bobby, me and the girls wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…" she glanced over to Claire with a small smile. "…she'll be fine here. – How long will you be gone?"

"A few days at most, all things going well."

"She'll be fine." Rose nodded.

"Thanks Rose."

Three years ago Bobby Singer had saved Rose Daniels and her two daughters from her psycho ex-husband. Of course this being Bobby it wasn't a simple case of making the guy back off, cause said ex wasn't exactly human. – He was a rather pissed vampire, who'd been determined not to lose his family.

Bobby smiled, before walking over to Claire. "Hey Kid." He dropped down next to her on the couch. "You'll be alright here; we'll be back in a couple of days. No need to worry okay. Then we'll see about gettin' to work on findin' ya mom."

Claire could see the old man wasn't convinced, there was something more going on than just Dean and Sam needing to be picked up, but she was too tired and just that little bit afraid to ask what it was. So instead she'd forced a smile and leaned close to Bobby. "What if mo-…the demon comes back?"

"I doubt she will, but you know she's not your mom right, so just stay away from her…." He pulled out a coin from his pocket and handed it to her. "…keep this on ya at all times, it'll keep ya safe and if ya see her, remember what I told ya 'bout the salt. Got it?"

Claire nodded. Bobby had given her a very brief lesson in hunting before they'd left. Now all Claire had to do was pray that it wasn't going to be needed. Without a thought she threw her arms around the old man. "Be careful Bobby." She whispered, her throat tightening. She'd already lost one family; she didn't think she could face losing another.

"I will kid. – We'll be back before you know it." With that the old man got to his feet and left, ignoring the stinging in his eyes.

Claire watching him go from the window, the protection coin playing between her fingers, neither of them knowing what it was going to cost Bobby to leave it with her.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

For almost a week Claire was in a constant state of anxiety. She'd received a call from Dean telling her that Bobby had been hurt; but that he was fine and they'd all be home as soon as the hospital discharged him. That had calmed her fears slightly, though she was still concerned for the old man. The demon possessing her mom hadn't tried to make contact again and Claire wasn't sure if she should feel relief or sorrow. And on top of everything she hadn't seen or heard from Castiel either, which felt wrong, like he was no longer watching over her. Ever since her arrival among the Winchesters she'd never felt alone, but now as she sat in this strangers house she felt very much so. She couldn't say when or how they'd come to mean so much to her.

While she lay on a small camp bed in the room of Mrs. Daniel's eldest daughter, Grace, staring up at the ceiling, she wondered when she'd started thinking of Dean and Bobby as family. After all she'd only known them for a few days, yet she was constantly worried about losing them. She figured it was a kind of coping mechanism; having lost her own family, she was clinging to the only one available. But part of her thought it might have had something to do with the short time she was bonded to Castiel. Over the past few days she was remembering things, feelings mostly. They were faint, shadows really, but it made her wonder if her easy ability to trust Dean came from that. If her feeling towards the hunter was somehow being influenced by those of the angel she had briefly shared her body with.

She finally came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. That she didn't care. All she wanted was somewhere safe with people she knew would protect her from the evil that she now knew was in the shadows and far more terrifying than she ever thought possible. And she got that from Dean and Bobby.

After three days Mrs. Daniels could tell Claire was practically climbing the walls. She knew the girl needed a distraction, something to keep her mind off all the possible disasters that were waiting around the corner to swallow them whole. So she'd decided to take Claire to the local junior high school in Sioux Falls. The principle was a close friend of hers and after a brief conversation where Mrs. Daniels explained that Claire's family had left her with the single mom due to a family emergency, for an unforeseen time, the principle had agreed to allow her to attend.

Claire hadn't really minded all that much. She'd liked school, before it all went to hell. But she couldn't help but worry that someone would find out that she wasn't who she said she was, and that she would be taken away from all she had left.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Dean sat in the Impala, his mobile phone in his hand. He needed to call Claire, let her know what was going on. He'd called her the previous night to tell her that they weren't going to be back as soon as they'd thought.

He was still pretty shaken up that a demon had been able to get to Bobby. He'd tried to rip the old coot a new one for not having his anti-possession charm on him, until he'd told the younger man that he'd given it to Claire before he'd left. After that the fight kinda went out of him. Dean was glad that he at least didn't have to tell her that Cass was dead. He'd been dreading delivering that piece of news since the moment Chuck had broken it to him.

Thankfully the angel hadn't remained that way and Dean had never been happier to see anyone in his life when Cass appeared in that storage locker, just in time to save them from that psycho angel Zachariah. Though Dean had to admit, it was kinda daunting to know that God had not only put them on that plane but had brought Cass back. After all, up until a year ago Dean was well and truly on the other side of the fence when it came to the God thing. When Chuck had told him that the archangels had killed Cass he'd had two very strong and instant thoughts. One: _'Holy shit Cass, you idiot.'_ The other: _'What the hell am I going to tell Claire?' _After all it was her father's body those dicks had blown to pieces. Luckily now he didn't have to worry about that. Cass was alive, Bobby was alive. – They were alive. Claire wouldn't be left alone…_again_, and to Dean that strangely was all that mattered.

"You going to use that or stare at it all day?" Sam asked; trying to sound light hearted as he slid into his seat.

"I need to call Claire, let her know about the delay."

"So what are you waiting for?" Sam frowned, looking between his brother and the phone.

Dean shrugged, he had no idea. Flipping open the phone he scrolled down to the number Bobby had given him for Mrs. Daniels and hit call. "Hello, Mrs. Daniel, can I speak to Claire please."

Dean listened as the woman yelled._ "Claire, your fathers on the phone."_ It still made a shiver rush though him, and Sam had obviously heard the woman's loud call because his hazel gaze turned questioningly on him. Dean ignored him completely and waited for the teenager.

Mrs. Daniels had assumed he was Claire's father when he'd called and introduced himself as Dean Winchester. He hadn't bothered to correct her; it was just easier to let her think that's who he was, cause he was pretty sure _'I'm-the-guy-that-took-her-in-after-a-angel-and-a- demon-stoll-her-parents-bodies'_ wasn't going to cut it, even if she did know about the whole monsters under the bed thing.

_ "Hey Dad,"_ Claire said, her voice tight as it always was when she had to pretend. He hated hearing it, knowing how painful it must be for her.

"Hey Kiddo, just calling to let you know Bobby's going to be alright. We'll be home in a few days, but me and Sam have to make a quick trip to help out a friend while Bobby recovers a little more. – Are you going to be alright there?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. – Mrs. Daniel's enrolled me at the local school_."

"She what?" Dean gaped. "What did you tell them?" he asked with mild panic.

Claire's voice dropped. "_She told the principle that my parents were called away on a family emergency and that I was staying with her for a while and needed a distraction_."

Dean didn't exactly sigh in relief. "I see."

"_It's fine…_Dad."

Dean's gut tightened at the name, he had to admit he kinda liked being called that. Though he knew it would stop once they were back home. "Alright," Dean finally sighed. "Just be careful. Don't tell anyone anything about yourself. Rule number one Claire, don't tell anyone the secret." Dean shifted in the seat as he felt Sam's eyes burning into him.

_ "I won't. I don't think anyone would believe me anyway." _

She was smiling; Dean could hear it and it caused his own lips to curve. He gave a little laughed. "No, I don't think they would. – But it's the way it works Kiddo, for our safety and theirs, no one can know what we do."

_ "Got ya." _There was a long pause. _"So is Bobby really alright?"_

Dean relaxed a little in his seat. "Yeah, he's fine, grumpy as hell, but that completely normal." He didn't want to tell her about the whole never walking again thing. Not over the phone. He didn't want her worrying.

_ "Yeah."_ Claire laughed softly causing Dean to smile wider.

"Alright, well we need to get going. I'll call you when we're on our way home Okay. Be careful Claire. - Oh, and enjoy school."

_ "Yes _Dad_,"_ Claire replied with playful sigh, _"See you soon."_

The pair hung up at the same time. Dean threw the phone on the dash and starting the engine.

"Did she call you dad?" Sam asked with a frown.

"The woman thinks I'm her father. Bobby told her she was Claire Winchester. - She's just playing along."

Sam lifted a brow and stared at his brother. He knew that look on Dean's face; it was the one he'd carried all their life. It meant that Dean was in protector mode. Sam had to admit Dean was a natural father, he'd seen it time and again over the years. Hell Dean had been more of a father to him than their own dad, which was probably why Sam's current fuck up was having such a soul destroying effect on Dean. "Is she alright?" Sam finally asked as the car speeded down the highway.

"She's fine. - She's a smart kid."

Sam smiled and turned to stare out the window. "Guess that means she won't fit in here." He aimed for light banter, and missed utterly.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Two days later Claire received the call she's been waiting for. They were coming home. She felt relieved and excited. It was strange how these men had become so much a part of her life in such a short time. She still lay awake some nights contemplating it, usually when the nightmares woke her and all she wanted to do was search out Dean or Bobby or pray for Castiel to appear by bed and comfort her. She was desperate for an anchor in the chaos and as it turned out there was no better or more trusted anchor than the three men. It had kind of freaked her out the first time Mrs. Daniels had said her father was on the phone. She'd allowed herself to hope that she'd meant her real father. But that hope was shattered on hearing Dean's voice. He'd instantly apologized and she'd cried herself to sleep that night. But the next time he'd called, the next time Mrs. Daniel's had said _'your fathers on the phone' _it hadn't hurt quite so much. It had been surprisingly easy to call him dad, though the pain of loss still ripped at her heart.

When Mrs. Daniel had said the word that morning, Claire had practically sprinted to the phone. "Hey, Dad," she'd said with excitement and ease that had clearly left Dean speechless for a few moments.

_ "Hey, Kiddo,"_ he'd finally forced past the blockage in his throat. _"Huh...we'll be home in a few hours Okay. – I'll drop Bobby off at the yard then come get you."_

"Great." Claire grinned, "I'll see you soon, Dad."

They knew it was said for Mrs. Daniels benefit, but it still felt strangely natural to say the word. It seemed to roll of Claire tongue like it belonged there, leaving her wondering if she'd continue using it once they were back at the salvage yard.

_ "See ya in a while Kiddo."_

Claire hung up the phone and rushed into the lounge where the woman was sitting with her two daughters. "They're on their way. I better pack." She grinned, before glancing around mournfully. "I…don't have anything."

Mrs. Daniels smiled. "Your clothes? - It's not like Grace needs them." She looked at her daughter who was far too tall for a twelve year old. "And your school books."

"Oh, I…." she trailed off, tucking her hair behind her ear. "…I don't know…"

Mrs. Daniels red lips curved as she got to her feet, a knowing look in her eyes. "Take the books, just in case. When you and your dad leave, you can give me a call and I'll collect them from Bobby. – Now let's go find you a bag."

An hour later Claire's things were packed and she was sitting anxiously on the steps in the Daniels hall waiting for Dean. She glanced down at her watch. How long would she have to wait? She liked the Daniels family and their house but she just wanted to go home. _Home?_ Since when had Bobby's rundown salvage yard been home? Claire wondered. Probably around the same time as the old man and the hunter had become the closest thing she had to family.

After another thirty minutes she couldn't take the waiting any longer and pleaded with Mrs. Daniels to take her back to the yard, saying she'd like to be there when they got back. The woman was reluctant at first, but seeing how Claire was once again climbing the walls, she gave in and piled the three girls in her people-carrier and headed for Singers Auto Salvage.

"Alright, Claire. – We'll give them an hour, if they're not back by then I'm taking you home with us."

Claire nodded as she climbed out of the car and rushed towards the house, dropping down of the porch, with her elbows on her knees, Grace coming to sit beside her.

Grace Daniels was shy but friendly and she never asked too many questions. The two girls got on well enough and Claire figured that if she did end up staying in Sioux Falls, at least she'd have one friend. They sat watching Grace's sister Penny, who was only a year younger, walk around staring at all the cars. The girl was clearly a tomboy in the making. Mrs. Daniels called for the girl to be careful and not to touch anything, which was received with a roll of the eyes and a murmured, "Parents."

They didn't need to wait an hour, no more than fifteen minutes. Claire heard the Impala before she saw it, its low growl echoing in the silence of the salvage yard. When the shiny black vehicle pulled in, Penny's jaw almost hit the ground, but Claire didn't pay her much attention as she shot to her feet and ran to meet the car as it pulled to a stop. The moment Dean stepped out of the car; Claire flung herself at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Dean welcomed; more than a little bewildered by her reaction to his arrival. His throat tightened as he held her close in a comforting parental way. "…you okay?"

"I was worried," she replied, her cheek resting against Dean's black t-shirt.

"I'm sorry; we had a little trouble on the road." He held her at arm's length.

"But other than that you're alright? – That demon hasn't…?"

"No, haven't see it"

"I was just scared something had happened to you and Bobby."

Dean's heart tightened in his chest. "Hey, Kiddo, you never need worry 'bout us."

Claire nodded disbelievingly; knowing that now they were all she had, she would probably always worry. She heard the passenger-side door open and Bobby's gruff voice calling out.

"You idjits just gonna to stand there or you going to help me out."

Dean smirked at Claire before heading for the boot to retrieve the old man's wheelchair. Claire's mouth fell open on seeing it and she rushed to Bobby, tears filling her eyes once again.

The old man smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry kid. I'm fine, just traded in two legs for two wheels is all."

Claire threw herself into the old man's arms and held on for dear life. Bobby patted her back as he looked up at Dean with a misty look in his eyes.

The scene was broken when Mrs. Daniels approached. "Bobby? Oh my God, what happened…?"

Claire pulled back and went to stand beside Dean, his arms unconsciously going around her shoulders.

"Hey, Rose. Thanks for looking after the kid."

"It - It's fine. – Are you…. Alright?" the woman murmured, looking at him with concern.

"Perks of the job." Bobby joked nonchalantly.

Mrs. Daniels nodded sadly before turning her gaze on Dean. "You must be Dean?" she held out her hand to him.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of Claire for us," he smiled charmingly.

Mrs. Daniels blushed. "It was no problem, she's a great kid, if ever you need me to look after her again, just ask."

"Thanks. Will do."

Claire looked between them suspiciously. Her attention was quickly drawn away when another vehicle pulling into the large drive. She stared over at brown station-wagon. "Who's that?"

"Friends." Dean replied.

Claire frowned. "Oh?"

Mrs. Daniels took her cue and called for her daughters to get in the car.

"Well, hopefully I see you around." She said, batting her long dark lashes at Dean, before smiling at Claire. "See to later Claire."

"Yeah, you too." Dean replied in his usual seductive tone.

"Yeah. Bye. Thank you so much for having me." Claire replied politely, ignoring the annoyance Mrs. Daniels flirting was causing in her.

Bobby grumbled a goodbye and rolled himself towards the house. As the single mom got into her car, two women stepped out of the station-wagon and Claire stared and sighed.

Then something suddenly occurring to her. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sam?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to my Beta Saysesydo. You're the best. Any remaining grammar/spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Turned out Sam had decided to take some time off, leaving Dean to look after Bobby alone. Well not completely alone, he had Claire. – And Ellen and Jo planned on sticking around for a couple of days. Dean watched from the study as

Claire helped Ellen prepare dinner. It was a scene of perfect domestic bliss which had a cold shiver running down Dean's spine, because it was far from perfect. Sammy wasn't there for one and neither was Cass. He hadn't heard from the angel since he'd given him his pendant at the hospital. The feathery dude was off finding God and for some reason that meant he couldn't spare the time to stop by with a _'Hello Dean'_, '_Thank you'_ or a _'How are you?_' – Hell he could at least ask how Claire was. The girl was practically his daughter in a weird totally screwed supernatural way.

"So we're playing Daddy Dearest huh?" Jo teased from behind him.

Dean simply shrugged, which Jo took as his I'm-brooding-right-now gesture.

"Want to talk?" she asked seriously.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at her for a few moments before pushing himself off the archway where he'd been leaning and walked towards the fridge. Retrieving two bottles of beer and giving Claire a warm smile as she sat peeling carrots for Ellen while chatting away to Bobby about school, he strolled out of the house with Jo at his heels.

Outside he dropped down on the porch handing the woman a bottle. "Not really," he finally said, answering her question. Jo laughed soft. Everyone knew Dean Winchester didn't talk about his feelings, not unless he was hours away from death or in some such equally traumatic situation. – Or he was sitting with a certain angel having been beaten the hell out of. So he just sat with Jo in the fading sunlight, drinking his beer in peace, refusing to think about the shit that was now occurring in the world around them because he hadn't been able to protect his brother from the influence of some hell bitch. He'd failed, again. – Then what was new?

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Having the two women around the house was actually rather irritating for all concerned. It wasn't that Claire didn't like them, she did. Ellen was treating her like she was one of her own, just like Dean and Jo. While Jo turned out to be like the big sister she'd never had. They'd sat in her room and talked about silly girl things. Jo had even taught her how to handle herself in hand to hand combat, while also painting her nails and offering to help her decorate her new room, though not all at the same time. Which Claire had sweetly declined, saying she kind of liked it as it was.

But after three days the two women had had about as much as they could stand. It turned out that Ellen and Jo could only put up with close-quarters consisting of two grumpy and on edge men for so long before they wanted to hit the road. Ellen had offered to take the teenager with her, but Dean had insisted that she was his responsibly and he wasn't going ship her off with _'no offence'_ strangers. Ellen had nodded her agreement and given Dean her 'I'm-proud-of-you' look before the station-wagon pulled out of the salvage yard. Claire had waved them off from Dean's side on the porch.

"They were nice."

"Yeah." Dean grinned, throwing his arm around the girl. "Wish they had more courage though."

"Courage?" Claire frowned up at him.

"Yeah, leaving us here to deal with him alone." Dean nodded towards the house. "…cowards."

Claire laughed, really laughed, for the first time in weeks. "So what we doing now?"

"Well Kiddo, first, I need to finish that ramp for McGrumpy in there, then I think it's time I teach you a few things."

Four hours later the ramp was done and Claire was standing in a field next to Bobby's place with Dean, a row of cans and bottles lined up on a fallen tree. "It's all well and good knowing that salt rounds hurt ghost, but if you can't shoot straight it won't be worth shit."

Claire raised a brow at the coarse language but smiled. "Okay."

"So here." Dean handed her the shot gun, placing it in her hands and helping her position it so she wouldn't dislocated her shoulder. "Now don't pull the trigger, squeeze it – gently."

Claire held her breath as she did what Dean told her, and missed.

"That's alright, try again."

She missed once more but the third was the charm and the empty soda can flew of the tree with a ting. "I did it." Claire's face lit up with pride and so did Dean's.

"Yeah you did." Dean watched as she took another shot and took out a bottle. "Awesome. – You're a natural Kiddo."

Claire lifted her chin and grinned so wide Dean's heart skipped.

"Dean?" She said as she continued to shoot at the cans and bottles.

"Yep." Dean said from the top of a cooler, where he sat finishing a bottle to add to her target line.

"Have you heard from Castiel?"

Dean swallowed hard at the unexpected question. "No, Kiddo, I ain't." He couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. "I'm sure he's off doing something important." Not that he truly believed that.

"Do you think he's looking for mom?" Claire asked and missed the can.

Dean's heart dropped into his shoes, he'd completely forgotten about Amelia Novak. "Yeah. – He made a promise right." Though so had he.

"Yeah." Claire sighed, lowering her weapon.

Dean stepped forward and took the gun from her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I think that's enough today. – Let's go tell Bobby how awesome you are."

"He'll probably still call me an idjit." She laughs sadly as they strolled causally toward the house.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

"Hey boy, get in here!" yelled Bobby.

Dean strolled into the study wiping motor oil off his hands with a dish cloth.

"What's wrong?"

"Got a case for you."

"Bobby," Dean sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, haven't you finished moping around princess? Do you need more Kleenex?"

Dean threw the dish cloth on the cabinet at his side. "I'm not moping Bobby and you know it."

"Oh what ya call it then?"

"A vacation. – I think I deserve one."

"Huh…" the old hunter snorted. "Well, take one on the road. There's been a possible vamp attack in Philadelphia."

"Can't someone else do it?"

"No Princess, I'm sending you. Go get your things together and get the hell out of my house."

A snort of laughter from behind him had Dean's head spinning around to stare at Claire; sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. "You think this is funny?"

She nodded, fighting a laugh, which became impossible to hold back when the damp oily dish cloth hit her face.

"Aww, Dean." She shrieked.

"When you two are quite finished." Bobby snapped pointing at the door, not hiding his own smile.

"Alright I'm going." He dropped a hand on Claire's shoulder as he headed for the back door.

Claire glanced over her shoulder at Bobby. "Vampires?"

"'fraid so kid. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"But vampires, really? – Like twilight?"

Bobby laughed and waved for her to come over. "I wouldn't mention that around the Dean, he hates those movies with a vengeance."

At his side Claire glanced down at an old book. "I think it's about time you start doing your homework." Bobby informed her cheerfully.

"I am."

Bobby grinned sympathetically, handing over another old dusty book. "Our kind of homework, Kid."

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Claire found it surprisingly enjoyable doing her _'homework'_, far more than the stuff she got from the school. She wouldn't deny that some of it had kind of freaked her out and she'd had nightmares the first couple of nights. But overall it was wonderful learning that all those things existed and that you could kill them. It did kind of make watching horror movies a little difficult. She'd found herself unconsciously correcting their screw-ups, which made Bobby laugh. While Dean was away on a hunt, Claire had thrown herself into learning as much as she could, wanting and somewhat needing to impress him. She also continued to practice her shooting. All while attending school and keeping her grades up.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Dean was cleaning up after a run-in with a vamp. He was in another cheap dingy motel room. He had planned on heading back to Dakota right away but he just didn't feel like hitting the road at the moment. It wasn't as if he was worried about Claire or Bobby; he knew they were fine without him, at least for one more night. In the meantime he stood scrubbing out the blood stain on his jacket. He was concentrating so hard on it that he didn't notice the arrival of a certain angel until his glanced up in the mirror. "God, don't do that." he snapped, his heart pounding in his chest. How was it that he could face down monsters and demons but be surprised to the point of a heart attack by an angel? But it happened too often for his liking.

"Hello Dean." Cass greeted, as dead-pan as ever.

The hunter turned to face the angel only to find him standing too close. "Cass, we've talked about this." Dean said, shifting uncomfortably. "Personal space."

"My apologies." Cass stepped back.

Rolling his eyes, Dean snatched up his jacket and headed back to the bed.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar."

"You are," Cass replied, absently searching the room. "Bobby told me where you were. – Where's Sam?"

Dean stiffened. Bobby could give him his location but not the heads up on Sam. _Typical_. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. - Did you find God yet? – More importantly have you found Claire's mom? - Oh, and can I have my necklace back."

Castiel stiffened at the mention of Amelia Novak. "No, I haven't found him." ignoring the subject of Claire's mother altogether. "That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"What with the God hunt? – Not interested."

He was pissed, they both knew it. Almost a month without a word would infuriate anyone, but Castiel had been trying to keep his promise to Claire, it had taken him a long time to locate Amelia. "It's not God, it's someone else."

"Who?" Dean groaned.

"An archangel. - The one that killed me."

Castiel explained all about the archangel Raphael, who Dean had laughingly referred to as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel, which of course went right over Cass's head, and how he was walking the earth. He then pleaded for Dean's help in capturing said archangel. More cultural references followed as they always did with Dean before he sighed.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this?" he asked. _How about because he's your friend jerk_. His mind substituted, causing Dean to feel just a tad ashamed of himself, _but hell_ _I haven't seen the guy in weeks and now he shows up wanting my help. Screw that._

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel would dare harm you." That was not the reason he should have given, and the anger in Dean's eyes told him such.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield."

"I need your help." Castiel pleaded, meeting the other man's gaze earnestly. "Because you're the only one who'll help me…._Please_."

The lost and desperate look in the angels' eyes was too much for Dean. Sure he was pissed at him, but Cass was the only friend he had and after Sam leaving to go find himself, Dean felt he needed to cling on to what he had left. Besides he needed to find out if Cass had heard anything about Claire's mom. "Alright fine, where is he?"

"Maine." Cass replied lifting his hand.

"Woah woah!"

"What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week…we're driving."

Castiel sighed. "Fine."

"But first I'm calling Claire and Bobby; let them know I'm going to be gone a few more days." Dean strolled over to the bedside cabinet to collect his phone.

Castiel stood stiffly, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat. "How is Claire?" He asked unsure of himself.

Dean sent him a condemning look. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. - She's fine. She enrolled at the local junior school, seems to be settling in. – Though it'll be nice to tell her you've found her mom."

Castiel dropped his gaze in a guilty gesture Dean had seen in the white room.

"_Cass_?" Dean pressed, strolling over to him. "Have you found her?" Dean heart was pounding, partly in hope, partly in fear. He wanted Claire to have at least a piece of her family back, but at the same time he'd grown used to having her around. He practically already thought of her as a part of his dysfunctional family. "Cass?" he repeated.

The angel sighed and nodded. "I found her."

"And?"

Castiel shook his head. "I was too late…" he told the hunter quietly. "…the demon made sure to kill her."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, kicking the end of the bed. "_Dammit_ Cass."

The angel didn't speak, he was guilty. He'd felt the agony of Jimmy's loss ripple through him the moment he'd found the woman's body. That guilt had been why he'd stayed away from Dean and Claire for so long.

"You've got to tell her." Dean announced his voice still filled with anger. Castiel met his hazel gaze. "I – I can't."

"You can't just let her think her mom's out there being ridden around like a rusty car Cass. It's not fair on her."

"She will have hope."

"There is no hope Cass. The woman's dead, you can't just let Claire live her life waiting for you or me to find her. – She'll never be able to move on."

Castiel groaned, dropping onto the end of the bed, his head falling into his hands. He felt the bed dip as Dean took the seat beside him. "I – I don't know what to tell her."

"You tell her the truth Cass, that he mom's dead and you were unable to save her."

"She'll hate me."

"Probably." Dean said matter-of-factly. "But you still have to do it."

The angel inhaled deeply after a long thoughtful silence. "Very well. As soon as we've dealt with Raphael, I'll…speak to Claire."

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Dean was still fuming as he turned into Sioux Falls. He'd helped Cass locate Raphael and trap him, which of course hadn't exactly gone according to plan; the archangel had no more idea where God was than they did. All the pompous dick had done was taunt Cass, trying to convince him that it had been Lucifer that had brought him back. Dean of course didn't believe that, or maybe he couldn't let himself believe it, because that would be just another weight he wasn't ready to shoulder. When they'd realized Raphael wasn't going to be any use, the pair had left him trapped in a ring of holy fire. Though not before Cass had displayed some real backbone and told the ass where to go. Dean smiled to himself at the memory. _We'll make a Winchester out of him yet_. He thought. Of course that's after he ripped him a new one.

The plan had been that after they'd dealt with the archangel they'd head back to Bobby's together and break the news to Claire about her mom. But yet again Cass had skipped town, or car in their case. While talking about whether Cass honestly believed what Raphael had said he pulled a Houdini. Sure Dean had told the angel to go find God but he hadn't meant right at that moment. He liked the guy but there were times when all he wanted to do was rip his wings off. Leaving him to deliver the news to Claire was definitely one of those times.

Dean pulled into the salvage yard around noon, parking up he headed for the house only to come to a halt a few feet away as he caught sight of a familiar beige trench-coat. "Cass?"

The angel lifted his gaze and nodded. "Dean."

"Why are you here?" he swore to himself if the words _'I need your help'_ came out of the guys' mouth he was going to hit him, broken hand or no.

"We had an agreement."

Dean smirked sadly. "Glad you remembered. – You could have driven here with me you know."

"You said you were happier on your own." Cass reminded him, his head slightly tilted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean for you to get lost Cass, we were talking in general."

"Oh."

Dean stood meeting the angels gaze for a few moments before sighing. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Cass got to his feet and waited for Dean to lead the way, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

The house was peaceful, not just quiet but peaceful, in that homely way that Dean had never felt before. He could smell soup and hear Bobby jabbering in the kitchen. Stepping into the study he saw Claire, head bowed over her school books and he felt his chest tighten. It was a strange yet welcome feeling. Dean had never had a home….until now. This was home, the salvage yard, the rickety old house, Bobby, Claire…even Cass, he realized. The only thing missing was Sam, but they'd agreed that it was better for all concerned if he stayed away for a while. Claire must have sensed their arrival because her head snapped round and her gaze brightened instantly.

Castiel's breath caught slightly when he saw Claire sat at the kitchen table and a warm feeling spread through his chest; he even thought he was smiling. She looked so at home sitting there. In fact Castiel recognized that that's just what it was. Home. Much like love, Castiel had known what the word meant, its definition and just like love, he'd never really understood the human fascination with it. He always figured heaven was everyone's true home, houses where just wood, concrete and glass. But as he'd discovered the real purpose of love, he now understood home. It wasn't the building but the people within. If Castiel ever had a home away from heaven, this would be it.

"Dean!" Claire announced smiling, though both men saw the pain beneath, pain that they would see increase when they delivered their news.

Dean strolled over to her, Cass hanging back just a little. The hunter looked down at Claire with his own warm grin before turning to greet Bobby.

"How'd it go?" the older inquired, whipping his hand off a dish cloth before fetching three beers from the fridge, handing one to Dean and the other to Cass.

"Everything went fine." Dean answered, taking the bottle and dropping into the chair across from Claire.

Castiel stared at his bottle as the cold began to dissipate in his palm.

"Ya drink it…" Bobby informed grinning. "…Idjit."

"I am perfectly aware of that," Castiel replied, though he didn't move to open the beer.

Dean looked at Claire with another eye roll that caused the girl to laugh. "So, how's homework going?" he asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Which kind?" she asked with a glance at Bobby.

"What you mean which kind?" Dean frowned, looking between the two.

"Schools going good, still a bit behind…" she informed. "…Research homework, that's great." She grinned with the same nerdy excitement Dean had seen on Sam's face for years, before the pressure got to him.

Dean looked at Bobby again, who simply shrugged. "What? She needs to know this stuff. – Beside if you can teach her how to shoot, I can teach her what to hit."

_ "Shoot?"_ Castiel suddenly interrupted his gaze hardening on Dean. "Are you teaching her how to shoot?"

Dean, Bobby and Claire all stared wide eyed at the very parental tone in the angels' voice, he was slowly growing red under their scrutiny. Finally Claire broke the shocked silence with a confirmation, accompanied with a bright wide grin. Bobby laughed, turning back to the stove, while Dean leaned back in his chair, still smiling.

"Yep, girls a natural." He winked at Claire.

"So how was it?" Claire asked, pushing her books aside and smiling warmly at Dean. "Did you find him?"

Castiel hovered behind Claire unsure and nervous, the unopened beer in his hand. "We were successful in locating Raphael," he told her in his usual bland way. "We were however unable to gain the information we desired."

Everyone was looking at him as if he was some kind of alien being. Which he supposed he was in a way. He shuffled on his feet. "Have I said something wrong?"

Dean laughed. "No, but dude will you sit down and relax, your giving me a crook in the neck."

After a brief frown, Castiel glanced around in search of a chair, locating one against the far wall of Bobby's study; he repositioned it next to Claire.

"Are you going to drink that?" Dean added nodding to the swiftly warming bottle of beer. "I think you could do with a drink."

The two men locked gazes and a silent message was passed between them. Castiel didn't understand why but Dean associate alcohol with courage. He had done the same at the den of iniquity before they'd faced Raphael.

Claire watched the pair closely, taking in the intense stare and the way they seemed to be talking without speaking. Having never seen the pair together before it was strange. She'd been around guys and none of them would look at a girl like that, let alone another guy. Something twisted in her gut, a memory of a feeling in the shadow of her mind. It might have been amusing watching two guys look at each other like they were in some chick flick, if it wasn't for the fact that one of them was her father. – Well, in her fathers_ 'meat-suit' _as Bobby had put it. She was watching Castiel as he played nervously with the bottle before finally opening. Her dad wasn't very keen on drink; in fact she couldn't remember ever seeing him having one. Unless you counted the eggnog at Christmas. Watching Castiel raise a beer to her father's lips was a surreal experience. She couldn't stop herself wondering what he was thinking, trapped in there watching Castiel drink and do other stuff that he would not. She made a mental note to ask the angel later, then forcing herself back to reality when she felt tears pressing against the back of her eyes. She would not cry here, it only made Bobby and Dean uncomfortable and guilty. Tonight, alone in her room, she would cry her heart out for her father.

"He didn't know anything?" Bobby asked, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nope, he just got all mouthy with me and Cass," Dean informed the old man. "The whole thing was a waste of time."

He saw Cass lower his head and knew the guy was still worrying over what Raphael had said to him. Dean figured his biggest fear was not doing the right thing. Of course the right thing is relative to which side of the fence your standing one, and Dean made a note to tell the angel so. – After they dealt with Claire. "But…" He dragged the word out as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. "…I did come home with a killer souvenir."

"Dean," Castiel warned unthreateningly. The angel knew just what the man had.

Dean sent him a bright mischievous grin and waved the small column of paper in midair. "Oh come on Cass, they rock." He handed it to Bobby, who looked from the paper to the angel then back again before laughing heartily. Dean took them back and handed them to Claire, who took one look at Castiel's scrunched up, surprised face and burst into laughter.

"He needed an ID. – Who knew getting your photo taken would be so much fun, hey Cass," he said, winking as the angel who was clearly not amused.

"I could not see properly after Dean, I do not see how that would be considered pleasurable."

"Photos are fun Cass, at least they can be. – They hold memories of good times…" Dean explained, turning a little sad. "…they allow us to remember those we've lost and friends we've made." Once again his gaze locked with the angels intently.

Castiel thought about this for a few moments and nodded slightly. Humans and their strange rituals, he didn't think he would ever understand them.

The group relaxed and talked about nothing for another half an hour before Dean gave Cass a look that said it was time to get it over with. They'd been putting it off since they'd arrived and after two beers and some light-hearted conversation it was time.

He gave Bobby a serious look. "Bobby, could you give us a few."

The old man stared at him through narrow eyes, before turning on his wheels and taking his leave. Then Dean took a deep breath and turned to Claire, his gaze flickering nervously to Cass. Claire shifted in her seat, something was wrong, that much was obvious and that painful tightening of her stomach told her it was her worst nightmare. Tears were already pooling behind her eyes as she looked between the two men. Neither would meet her gaze and she inhaled sharply, her hands clench in her lap.

Dean couldn't drag this out, it was too painful. "Cass?"

The angel looked at him with those pleading blue eyes and slightly shook his head. Dean nodded with a stern yet sympathetic stare and the angel took a deep breath but kept his head down, his human heart pounding. "Claire…." He swallowed hard, looked at Dean through lowered lashes before continuing. "Claire I….have some news….about your mother…"

Dean felt irritated that his friend was dragging this out, but he understood. This wasn't the kind of news you just blurted out and Cass had never had to tell someone their loved one hadn't made it before. Maybe Dean should have done this alone. – But then this was as much the angel responsibility as it was his.

"W-what a-about m-m-mom?" Claire stuttered, tears slipping from her eyes.

"S-she…." Castiel paused, swallowed and finally met the girl gaze with sorrowful eyes that weren't entirely his own. "…I was unable to located her soon enough. I am sorry but she is dead."

_ Way to go Cass_. Dean thought sarcastically. _Dead? You don't say dead, you say 'passed away' or 'no longer with us' hell even 'she has gone to a better place' anything but dead, the words just too harsh, especially for a young girl. Mental note number two: give Cass grief-counseling lessons._

Not to anyone's surprise Claire didn't take the news well, bursting into floods of tears, she shot up out of her seat, knocking over the chair and ran from the room, the two men watching her go with sharp breathless pains shooting through their chests.

"Well that went well." Dean announced lightly, as he always did when faced with painful situations.

"I do not see how that was a beneficial outcome?"

Dean rolled his eyes and sigh. "It wasn't Cass; it was never going to be. – I was being sarcastic."

"I do not think this is the time for humor Dean," the angel retorted angrily.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

"It's been an hour," Dean murmured from the table, his thumb-nail peeling away the label on his bottle.

"You just told her her mom's dead, she's not going to be dancing the conga anytime soon idjit." Bobby grumbled.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Dean glanced towards the stairs.

"And say what? – Let's face it Dean, this call for touchy-feely stuff and you're far from qualified," Bobby grumbled, rolling into the study passed the angel.

"If only Sam was here, he'd know what to do," Dean murmured.

Castiel listened to the exchange between the two men in silence. "Dean?"

The hunter glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Maybe you could call Sam and ask his opinion on what to do in this situation."

Dean's spine stiffened. "No. – I've already told you Cass, me and Sam ain't on the same page at the moment, he doesn't want to be around and I don't want him around."

That was a lie; Castiel could hear it and see it. "Dean…"

"I said no Cass. Drop it. _Now_."

The men were silent again, Bobby shuffling papers and books on his desk trying to seem busy. Dean stared down at the bottle, rolling it between his palms and Cass just sat there stiffly. When Dean looked up the angel was gone. "Dammit, where'd he go? – I swear if he brings Sam back, I'll….rip his feathers out."

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Claire's eyes hurt. Her heart hurt. Her soul hurt. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't live. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt, this was her worst nightmare come true. Losing her parents, how could anyone live after that? Carry on with the pain eating away at them. But they did. She knew that. She'd had friends at school that'd lost a parent and it had hurt them but they carried on. And there was Dean, he'd lost both of his and he was fine. The idea of being fine didn't sit right with Claire. She didn't want to be fine, she wanted to curled up into a ball and drown in the agony. She couldn't close her eyes. Every time she did, she saw her mom smiling at her, happy. Then she would see that monster, the black eyes replacing blue and she felt sick. Fresh sobs wracked her body.

Claire felt him behind her. She should have known he'd come. She didn't turn around. She couldn't look at him. It was all his fault.

"Claire," his deep gravelly rough voice whispered, so unlike her father's yet so different.

The teenager bit down hard on her lip, tears pouring from her aqua eyes, her heart pounding and breaking all at once.

Castiel moved towards the bed and stood there, watching her, feeling her agony seep off her, till it was his own physical pain. He could feel tears in his eyes. He'd never cried before. "C-Claire…I…I am sorry."

She stiffened on the bed at his pointless apology.

"I…." Castiel swallowed at the pain in his chest. "She is in a better place." He heard himself say.

"Alone." Claire whispered, it was all her throat would allow.

Castiel lowered his head. "Yes. – But she….will be happy."

A heartbreaking cry broke from Claire and she turned her face into the pillow. The angel stood, motionless unsure what to do. What to say.

"Y-you….you p-p-promised…C-Castiel," Claire finally stuttered with a broken voice that tore at the angels' grace.

The tears that had pooled in his eyes now fell. "I – I know." He sounded as broken as she did.

Claire's breath caught in her throat when she felt the bed dip beside her.

"I know I promised you and your father and I failed in keeping that promise. I do not expect your forgiveness. – But I would have you know that I will try never to fail you again."

Claire shifted and looked over her shoulder to see the back of her father's over-coat, his form sat stiff backed but his head hanging low. Her heart clenched painfully with the realization that that wasn't her father. Not that she's thought it was, but now she knew that from this moment she would not see him, she would see the angel. It was like his identical twin, looking like her father but not being him. She had lost both parents today she realized. She was an orphan. "Can you – leave me – alone?" She whispered and turned away. She knew when he'd left because the bed returned to its original shape.

Claire lay there, staring at the wall of the room she now called home. It had only been a month and one week but she already thought of this place as home, and that sent a stab of guilt racing through her. But as much as she hated thinking of it as such, hated not having her family she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't alone. Though her mother and father were both gone forever, Claire had others she knew would protect her with their lives. After another few minutes of contemplation she lifted herself up on the bed and instantly saw the books, where Castiel had been sitting. She knew what they were and her heart crashed in on itself. With a shaky hand she pulled the albums close, flipping page after page, picture after picture. She swallowed back tears and smiled at warm memories. The third album had only four filled pages and the rest was blank. Claire swiped at tears as she mourned the idea that there would be no more Birthdays and Christmas's to fill there pages.

_But there will_. A voice in her mind told her. _They'll just be different_.

**~SUPERNATURAL - FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD~**

Dean, Bobby and Castiel were standing in the study, Dean shouting at the angel for vanishing on him, Castiel arguing back in a quiet but firm manner that he was attempting to comfort Claire.

"Yeah, cause your people skill are just what she needs right now." Dean yelled.

"I needed to apologize."

"_Apologize_? – You can't apologize for that Cass, Dammit." He threw his hands up in the air. "There's nothing you can say that's going to fix this. She's lost everything, do you get that. _Everything_." The younger hunters' voice closed up around the words, his own pain merging with the empathy he felt for Claire.

"She has us," Bobby interrupted.

"Oh, and we're such great catches," Dean snapped throwing up his hands again and marching towards the window.

Claire watched the display through the railings at the top of the stairs and couldn't stop the warm, comforting feeling spreading though her chest. It would never completely vanquish the pain of her loss, Dean's reaction proved that, but at least it gave her hope that she would get through this. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. The men turned as she stepped into the room, her eyes swollen and red, her hands shaking.

She looked pale and tired but strong. Dean thought. Strong was good, strong meant hope. "Claire?" he murmured, taking a step forward. "I – I…." he wasn't going to say sorry, it was a pointless empty word with no meaning. "…sorry." _Dammit_.

She gave him a watery smile that he knew from experience was as shallow as a battle-field grave.

"Y- You'll be alright Kiddo." He sighed. "You still have us, I know we're no replacement for your parents but…we'll not let you down. I swear it."

Claire's eyes unconsciously flickered to Cass. He'd promised to protect her mom and failed. What if it happened again? The look of guilt on the angel's face had her regretting her pained, angry thoughts. He hadn't done it on purpose. He'd done all in his power, she knew that. Just as she knew that he would always be there for her. – As would Dean and Bobby. She looked between the three men.

The Angel: who wore her father's face but was nothing like him. Who'd failed her and hated himself for it. Who'd turned against heaven to protect humanity and who cared deeply, more deeply that any could know, for the human at his side. He was a man she understood and knew better than she realized or wanted to admit.

The Hunter: Who'd taken her under his wing even when there had been no reason to. Who'd told her that monsters and demons were real and how to stop them. The man who'd taught her how to shoot and who didn't understand algebra but could build an EM reader out of an old car radio.

And The Old Man: Who made her mac and cheese even though the smell made him gag. Who let her watch her shows even though he hated them. The man who'd sat with her after a nightmare about losing all her family and told her that she was safe. Who'd told her that _'family don't end with blood'_. She hadn't understood what he'd meant then, but she did now. She swallowed hard at the realization and felt just a little of the weight on her heart lift. Because she was Claire Novak-Winchester and _this_ was now her family.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliché ending but this is where the story began for me. There is a sequel to this story called It Just Ends, set during The End where Dean's arrival opens up old wounds for his future self and Cass. I'm also working on another follow up to this. Fingers crossed. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And to anyone who faved this story, I'm very honoured. **

**See you again soon. **

**GATERGIRL**

**xXx**


End file.
